


Touch

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Mixes [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Class-Divide Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Just a touch of your love is enoughTo knock me off of my feet all weekJust a touch of your loveJust a touch of your loveJust a touch of your love is enoughTo take control of my whole bodyJust a touch of your loveJust a touch of your love





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, 
> 
> After Secret Love Song nearly tore my heart out to even conceptualise, I needed to write something where these two could be happy together, so I went for this, a much lighter-hearted cousin. I was having a thought about what other Little Mix tracks could apply to situations at Downton and realised there was a series in it, so I've got several more in the pipeline. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Lyrics from a-z lyrics.

“You and I and nobody else  
Feeling feelings I never felt” 

Edward and Thomas sat on a bench in a corner of the garden; with birds singing around them and the warmth of the sun on their backs, the voices in the hospital seemed so far away. Edward listened out for the sounds of other people, but couldn’t hear anyone. It seemed like they were alone. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Much as he liked Nurse Crawley, these rare moments where he was alone with Thomas were special to him. He always felt a warmth in his chest when Thomas’ attention was on him, in a way that he didn't quite understand. He didn’t know what to call it, exactly, he just knew that Thomas made him feel differently and he had nothing to compare this new feeling to. All that he knew was that he liked the way Thomas made him feel. 

“The way you got me under your spell  
Don't you keep it all to yourself” 

Edward reached out for Thomas’ hand and Thomas clasped it, bringing their hands to rest on his leg. Edward felt his heart quicken. He wanted to say something but didn’t know what, so they sat in companionable silence. Until Thomas spoke.  
“You asked me why I was different… In the hospital… I couldn’t tell you then.”  
Edward listened intently, wondering whether Thomas meant what he thought he did. He rubbed his thumb across Thomas’ gloved hand supportively.  
“But I could show you… If you’d like.”  
Edward cleared his throat.  
“I… I’d like that. Very much.”  
Thomas shifted slightly on the bench, pausing for a moment, before he brought his other hand to Edward’s neck, stroked his jaw with his thumb, then moved in and pressed his lips to Edward’s. 

“So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking” 

Edward felt his heart sing. He kissed Thomas back, drinking him in like a man dying of thirst. He had never felt anything like this, an explosion of feeling brought on by the lightest brush of Thomas’ lips against his. This was unlike any kiss he had shared before. When he had kissed women, on the few occasions he had done, he had felt nothing of this fire burning inside. He had convinced himself that he could grow to like women, if he tried, given enough practise, but however hard he had tried to make himself like it, he just couldn’t conjure any depth of feeling. Now, with Thomas, all of that didn’t seem to matter. 

“Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don't you keep it all to yourself” 

Thomas let go of Edward’s hand, moving his gloved hand up to run his fingers through Edward’s hair Edward’s hands moved to Thomas’ chest, holding onto his lapels and Thomas seemed to remember himself. He broke the kiss.  
“Wait. We can’t, not here. Somebody might see us.”  
“Can anyone see us now?”  
“Not yet, but they might, if someone looks out of the window, or if someone comes to find us, we can’t risk it.”  
“But for now, we’re still alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”  
Edward took Thomas’ gloved hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. 

“Just a touch of your love is enough  
To knock me off of my feet all week  
Just a touch of your love  
Just a touch of your love” 

In the days that followed, all Edward could think about was his kiss with Thomas, the way Thomas’s body had moved with his, how his touch had sparked a kind of feverish desire within Edward, a hunger for more. Every minute without Thomas seemed to stretch into an eternity until he returned. They would find excuses to touch during their exchanges. When Thomas came to read his letters to him, he would sit on the chair and Edward sat on the edge of his bed, leaning into Thomas, their shoulders briefly touching, or their arms resting against each other. Edward remarked that he could smell his mother’s perfume on her letter, Thomas held it out to him and Edward held Thomas’ hand in place as he breathed in the scent of his mother’s perfume, the aroma of the expensive paper and the smell of cigarettes and aftershave that clung to the sleeve of Thomas’ uniform. 

“Just a touch of your love is enough  
To take control of my whole body  
Just a touch of your love  
Just a touch of your love” 

He and Thomas had to make do with what little affection they could show publicly, the odd touch to Edward’s elbow to guide him, or holding Thomas’ arm while he practiced walking with a stick, leaning in to his touch. He could pretend that they were walking on the promenade of Paris beside the river, at sunset, nobody around but the two of them. Even these small touches would occupy Edward’s thoughts for hours afterwards, filling his dreams with the tantalising prospects of more. Edward was very glad he slept on his side. 

“Photograph with no T-shirt on  
Why you making me wait so long?” 

Ever since their first kiss, their only kiss, Edward had been wondering what Thomas looked like, he was impressed with the firm chest he had felt under the woollen coat. He wondered what Thomas looked like under that uniform. He decided to find out more.  
“Corporal Barrow?”  
“Yes, Lieutenant?”  
“I wondered… Is there a way I could find out what you look like? Only, not being able to see you, I would very much like to build a picture.”  
Thomas was silent for a moment.  
“There is one way. If I may…” He took Edward’s hands in his, Edward feeling a jolt of electricity at Thomas’ touch. He placed Edward’s hands on his cheeks. Edward felt Thomas’ face with interest.  
“What colour are your eyes?”  
“They’re a sort of grey colour. My father had grey eyes too, but I look more like my mother.”  
Edward nodded, feeling across Thomas’ nose and forehead.  
“And your hair?”  
“My hair is black, some would say it’s as black as my soul.”  
Edward stroked Thomas’ cheek with his thumb.  
“I don’t believe that.”  
Edward’s fingers moved down to Thomas’ lips, pausing to trace his clearly defined cupid’s bow and bottom lip. He wanted to lean forwards and kiss him, but after a moment, let his hands fall to Thomas’ chest again. smoothing the front of his uniform. 

“I promise to keep this a secret, I'll never tell  
But don't you keep it all to yourself” 

That evening, Thomas took Edward out on his constitutional. He walked them to the end of the garden and towards their bench, obscured by overhanging trees. Once they’d sat down and made sure they were alone. Thomas gave Edward a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that since you felt my face earlier.”  
Edward grinned.  
“I wanted so badly to kiss you then.” He admitted.  
Thomas laughed and put his forehead against Edward’s. Thomas kept his voice low as he informed him.  
“I’ve found us a quiet corner in the hospital, we can go there later if you want to, we shouldn’t be disturbed there.”  
Edward felt a rush of adrenaline and lust at the prospect of being alone with Thomas for any length of time. They were playing an incredibly risky game, but if it meant that he could be with Thomas for even a short period of time, then Edward was willing to risk it.  
“I’d like that. Very much.” 

“So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking” 

Edward and Thomas quietly made their way up to the deserted area of the hospital that Thomas had mentioned earlier. Once inside the room, which must have been undisturbed for some time, the smell of dust was quite strong, Thomas sat Edward down on a large sofa covered with a dust sheet and picked up and chair, making a poor man’s lock against the door. He returned to Edward and sat down next to him, pulling him into an embrace. Edward cupped Thomas’ face and brought their lips together, Thomas’s arms wrapped around Edward’s waist and they melted into each other. Thomas ran his tongue along Edward’s lips, which he parted with a small sigh, letting Thomas take control of the kiss. Thomas explored Edward’s mouth, running his tongue sensually along the roof of his mouth, then down; Edward met Thomas’ tongue with his own and they moved together in a passionate dance. 

“Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don't you keep it all to yourself” 

Thomas reached up and unbuttoned Edward’s uniform jacket, his hands gliding down the fabric, sliding the jacket off of Edward’s shoulders. Edward shrugged his jacket off without breaking the kiss before reaching up and unbuttoning Thomas’ uniform, feeling the body Edward had longed to touch. Thomas sighed as Edward’s hands mapped out his chest. Thomas’ hand moved down to cup Edward through his trousers. Edward gasped. Thomas silenced him with another kiss. Thomas fumbled with the buttons, freeing Edward from his trousers, he touched and caressed Edward, kissing his neck as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked him. Edward covered his mouth to prevent a moan escaping. The sensation was overwhelming and powerful and Edward could feel the blood thundering through his veins. Knowing that Edward was close, Thomas brought his mouth to Edward’s and kissed him deeply, absorbing Edward’s cry as ecstasy took hold. In the moments that followed, Edward was dimly aware of Thomas re-dressing him.  
“Wait…” Edward gasped. “I want to… With you.” 

“And now my whole week, my whole week is golden  
Can you see me glowing? That's how I feel” 

It was as though Thomas was the sun bursting through the dark clouds had held firm for so long. Edward’s whole world seemed brighter as, for the first time in Edward didn’t remember how long, he felt truly and blissfully happy. Nurse Crawley even remarked that she was so happy to see him smiling; she truly was a dear, sweet lady. Edward felt himself grinning again as he thought of her and Thomas, how they had both helped him so much. He also had the beginnings of a plan forming, if Thomas was willing. He heard Thomas’ footsteps approaching and turned to face him.  
“You look brighter, Lieutenant.”  
“All thanks to you, Corporal.”  
Edward smiled, feeling his face heat up slightly at his boldness, but Thomas didn’t draw attention to it. Edward steadied himself. No time like the present. 

“And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions  
'Cause I know that this could be something real” 

“Thom… Corporal Barrow…”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“I was wondering, when I have to leave here, I’m going to need to have someone to assist me… Well, I mean to say… Would you… I could understand if you didn’t want to, of course… but if you would come with me when I return home… as my Valet… I would be most honoured.”  
He wished he could see Thomas’ face, but he didn't have to wait long for his answer.  
“Yes, of course! Lieutenant Courtenay, I would be honoured to be your Valet.”  
Edward beamed, he reached out for Thomas’ hand, Thomas took his.  
“Oh Thomas, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” He smiled brightly. “We must send a letter to mother as soon as possible. Will you help me to write it?”  
“I’ll get a pen and some paper.” Thomas went in search of said items, leaving Edward alone in his bed. For the first time since his gassing, he could dream of a future. 

“Just a touch of your love is enough  
To knock me off of my feet all week  
Just a touch of your love  
Just a touch of your love” 

They left the following week, Doctor Clarkson told them that he had been planning to send Edward away soon, to Farley Hall, so that he could adjust to his condition, but he supposed that home was a better place than anywhere to adjust to being blind, what with familiar settings and all. He was disappointed to be losing Corporal Barrow; however, he and Edward had always shared a particular bond, so it made sense for him to go. Edward hadn’t liked the implication behind his words, but they had parted on friendly terms. They bid farewell to Nurse Crawley, she had given them both a hug and told them quietly that she wished them nothing but joy in their life together. They thanked her and left for Downton Station. The train ride to the West Country, their last time alone before they met Edward’s family, passed too quickly as they sat tangled together on the seat with the blind drawn, enjoying the way the other felt in their arms. Before they knew it, they were home. 

“Edward!” His mother came to greet them at the door.  
“Hello, Mother.” He kissed her on the cheek.  
“Is this your new Valet?”  
“Yes, this is Thomas Barrow.”  
“Pleased to meet you, M’lady.”  
“Edward.” Oh god.  
“Hello, Jack.”  
“What are you waiting there for? Take my brother’s bag upstairs!”  
Edward felt his blood boil. How dare he talk to Thomas like that? He heard Thomas move to go upstairs.  
“Wait, Barrow, I’ll show you to my room.” Luckily, Jack didn’t make any crass comments and Edward was able to loop his arm in Thomas’ and guide him to his room without any problems. Once they were inside, he spoke.  
“I’m sorry about him. He’s always been like that.”  
“That’s alright, I’ve been spoken to worse by better.”  
Edward laughed. He would his arm around Thomas’ waist and pulled him close.  
“Now that we’re alone.”  
He gave Thomas a quick peck on the lips, then another, lingering one, then they moved into a third, deeper kiss, before Thomas pulled away.  
“We should probably get you ready for dinner.” 

“Just a touch of your love is enough  
To take control of my whole body  
Just a touch of your love  
Just a touch of your love” 

Dinner had been a tense affair, Edward being asked about everything that had happened since he had arrived at Downton. It wasn’t that his mother intended to cause him anxiety, but he wasn’t comfortable talking so openly in front of Jack, who was always waiting for him to trip up. His mother loved them both dearly, but, as Jack was the youngest, she could be blind to what he was really like sometimes. It was frustrating. 

After dinner, Thomas came for Edward and brought him up to his room. They locked the door behind them.  
“How was dinner?” Thomas asked, removing Edward’s jacked and unbuttoning his shirt.  
“I’d rather you didn’t ask.” Edward huffed a laugh. “Still, I’m here now, with you.” He reached out for Thomas’ face, held him with both hands and kissed him.  
“It’s a good job I’m only in the next room, and very lucky that the doors join.” He unbuttoned Edward’s trousers and Edward sat on the bed to help Thomas remove them. Thomas then sat down on the bed next to him and they kissed passionately, Thomas rolling on top of Edward.  
“You know, I could do what I did to you in the hospital, but with my mouth.” Edward could hear the mischievous smile in Thomas’ voice.  
“With your… Good lord.”  
Thomas laughed, before he laid a trail of kisses down Edward’s chest, making his way down his body. The anticipation of what was to come next had Edward on edge with excitement. Thomas used his tongue experimentally, teasing Edward, making him hiss and shudder with desire, before Thomas took Edward in his mouth. It was more intense even than last time. It was bliss. 

In the afterglow, Edward and Thomas lay in each other’s arms.  
“Thank you for bringing me here. You’ve made me feel so welcome in your home. Thank you.”  
“It’s something about your good self that makes people want to make you welcome.” Edward replied.  
“I don’t know about that.” Thomas muttered.  
Edward kissed Thomas’ forehead.  
“It’s true. You’ve saved me.”  
Thomas huffed a laugh.  
“I think you’re the one who saved me.”  
Edward pulled him closer.  
“I love you, Thomas Barrow.”  
Thomas buried his face in Edward’s neck.  
“I love you too, Edward Courtenay.”


End file.
